


Fantasy

by Mvampirefreak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Maid Costume, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mvampirefreak/pseuds/Mvampirefreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Valentine’s Day, you gather up your best attire to give him the best, hottest Valentine’s Day he’s ever had!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Housekeeping

_Come on,_ you thought as you rummaged through your drawers, _it’s gotta be in here somewhere._ You had just about an hour until Dean was expected to be home again and boy did you have a surprise waiting for him.

                “Yes!” you rejoiced as you found the maid’s outfit you’d been saving for this particular Valentine’s Day. You giggled as you put the skimpy outfit on and just about laughed even more by how much it showed your ass, “Dean will _definitely_ like this,” you told yourself.

                “Oh, yes he does.” You jumped at the sound of Dean’s voice. He stood there in the doorway to his bedroom looking at you like he was going to pounce on you at any moment. After what felt like forever, Dean ran his finger along the top of his dresser and pretended to look for dust. “Y/N, did you dust in here?” It was like a light flipped on when you realized what was happening and you instantly grew wet just thinking about it.

                “Yes, monsieur. I dusted all the rooms and vacuumed and washed your clothing.” Dean looked at you sternly. Once again, he took his finger and ran it along the middle of his bed checking for dust.

                “I think you should dust again, Y/N. My bed seems awfully dusty.” You nodded and grabbed the costumes’ feather duster that was still in your drawer. Slowly, you made your way to the end of the bed and leaned over to ‘dust’ the bed. Dean took the chance to come up behind you and to press his erection against you.

                “Monsieur, I cannot concentrate on my work if you do that.” You said as you held back a moan when he began grinding against you. Dean grabbed the duster out of your hand and ran it softly from your chest all the way down where he dropped the duster and placed his hand on top of your pussy.

                “Y/N, you said you washed my clothing?” you nodded, “You forgot to wash the ones I am wearing, Y/N.” He turned you around to put your hands on his chest.

                “Very well, monsieur. I shall take them and go wash them.” You slid his shirt off quickly but made sure to be very slow with his pants. This leisurely pace drove Dean insane to the point that he pushed you back on the bed. You watched him from below and began to slowly crawl to the headboard as he took off his pants. His cock looked like it was aching to get out of his boxers, to get against your pussy, to get _in_ your pussy. As soon as he realized you were sliding up, he grabbed your ankle and pulled you back down until his cock was so close he could’ve just slid into you.

                “Tsk tsk tsk, Y/N. You’re not doing your job correctly.” Dean’s hands slid up your thighs to pull the skirt of the maid costume up and you swore you saw his cock twitch at the sight of you with no panties on, “How naughty, Y/N.” Dean rubbed his cock against the entrance to your soaking pussy.

                “I thought I had to wash your clothing, monsieur?”

                “How about this, Y/N. Wash my clothing and your uniform.” Dean began ripping the maid costume off of your body at this point. Once the costume was off, Dean’s mouth ravished yours and continued to rub his cock against you. Dean spun you around and leaned you over the bed before plunging his cock into you roughly. You couldn’t hold back the moan that escaped your lips once he set a fast, hard rhythm.

                “Dean!” You moaned as he grabbed your breasts to thrust deeper. The sound of him grunting and moaning every time he entered you made you wetter and wetter.

                “So tight and so wet for me,” Dean whispered into your ear, “I’ve missed your pussy all day today.” Dean’s hand reached down to your clit and began to rub.

                “Dean…” you moaned as you felt your orgasm coming.

                “Not yet, Y/N. Cum with me, baby.” You found yourself pushing into every thrust and that drove Dean even crazier. Suddenly, Dean pulled out and tossed you further up onto the bed. You rolled over to watch Dean crawling towards you with the look in his eyes only a predator had towards his prey. You reached for him and pulled him against you so that he could thrust his cock into once more. This time Dean went slow. Thrust, wait, pull out, thrust, wait, pull out. Over and over again and you didn’t even notice your hands clawing the bed sheets until he tried to flip you over and on top of him. Your hips bounced and ground against him in desperate need of release until Dean finally grabbed your hips, lifted you up a bit, and began pounding his cock into you. You grabbed the top of the headboard as he continued to thrust into you. Your orgasm was getting closer and closer and by the sound of Dean’s grunts he was close as well.

                “I’m gonna cum, Dean! Please, let me cum!” Dean grabbed pulled you into a kiss as he grabbed your breast.

                “Cum for me, Y/N. Cum with me.” Dean’s hand went down to your clit and as he thrust in you once more your orgasm struck you and warmth rippled throughout your pussy and your entire body. Dean followed suit and groaned as he came inside you. You laid there on top of him with his cock still inside you and kissed him once more.

                “Happy Valentine’s Day, Dean.”

                “Happy Valentine’s Day, Y/N.”

 


	2. Sick Day

“Y/N! Either shoot me or get me some pain pills because I swear this headache is going to kill me.” Dean shouted from his bedroom.

           “Quit being so melodramatic, Dean!” you yelled back at him. Dean had been up since six in the morning with a blistering headache. You guessed it was the hangover that had finally caught up with him after the drinking game last night. Still, you were determined to take care of him. You grabbed the bottle of ibuprofen from the medicine cabinet and made your way to Dean’s room with the bottle and glass of water in hand.

           “Here, Dean.” You placed the contents on his nightstand and waited for him to take them.

           “You don’t have to watch me take my medicine, Y/N. I asked for it so I’m gonna take it.” He chuckled as he downed some water and the ibuprofen that followed.

           “Well, the last time I tried to get you to take some medicine you hid it in your pocket and I found it in your jeans that night when I did the laundry.”

           “You sound like a nurse, baby.” Dean laughed. You rolled your eyes and started to walk away, but Dean smacked your ass and pulled you back to him, “you wouldn’t happen to have a nurse outfit to go along with that maid outfit, hm?” You fought his grip and stood in front of him.

           “Even if I did, I’d never tell you.” You teased.

           “Oh, come on, baby!” Dean whined as you left the room with a smirk on your face. _The thing is,_ you thought to yourself, _a nurse outfit did come along with that fantasy kit I bought…_

~

           “Y/N, can you bring me some more ibuprofen, please?” Dean yelled once more from his room. You stood in the bathroom looking at the slutty nurse outfit you’d slipped into a few minutes ago. The dress was extremely short and the neckline showed your cleavage very well. _If this doesn’t get rid of Dean’s headache I don’t know what will,_ you chuckled to yourself.

           “Coming!” you yelled back. The sound of your heels clacking on the floor made you feel sexy and powerful as you entered Dean’s room and leaned against the door frame with a hand on your hip.

           “You paged?” You said in a sultry voice. Dean’s head popped up and his eyes just about fell out of their sockets when he saw what you were wearing. You could already see his boner begin to reveal itself against his jeans. Dean looked up and down your body like you were a meal and he was starving. Dean smirked at the realization.

           “I’m having some pain.” Dean played along. You sashayed towards him and made sure that he was staring at your breasts practically bulging from the dress and its low, tight neckline. You reached done and kissed his forehead, thrusting your breasts into his face. You felt Dean lick your breasts as you did so, sending a wave of heat throughout your body.

           “You’re a little hot, sir.” You winked at Dean as you pulled out the stethoscope, “I’ll just take your vitals and then I’ll get you some _relief_.” Dean’s eyes never left your body as you took the stethoscope and placed it against his cock that struggled against his jeans. Slowly, you cupped his cock with the stethoscope in your hand and rubbed up and down his length. Dean groaned against your actions and you felt his hips thrust upward towards you slightly. This only encouraged you more as you thought of another idea. You threw the stethoscope onto to the ground and began to unbutton Dean’s jeans and pulled out his cock. It felt hard and warm in your hand and you could feel it pulsating slightly as you gripped it.

           “I’m going to take your blood pressure now, sir.” You leaned over and put his entire length in your mouth and began to slowly suck on his cock and gently squeezed his cock at the same time. You felt his cock twitch and pulsate as you did this. Dean’s chest rose and fell quickly as he struggled to behave and especially when you took your mouth and hand away from his cock. You took this opportunity to climb on top of him and brought your face close to his.

           “You’re breathing is a bit abnormal, sir.” Your lips found Dean’s instantly and as you felt his tongue push past your lips, you pushed your panties to the side and ground your wet pussy against his cock. Dean groaned at the sensation and found himself ripping the dress buttons off to reveal your lacy white bra and matching panties.

           “How is your pain now, sir?” Dean pulled you tightly against him and looked at you with animalistic eyes.

           “It’s better, but can you up the dosage?” You grinned and nodded. Dean reached down to fondle your breasts as his other hand snaked down to rub your clit. His mouth found yours again as he pulled your breasts out of your bra. Dean switched between squeezing and rolling your nipple between his fingers as he continued his assault on your clit and your mouth. You moaned at the reaction Dean was giving you. Just as Dean had lined his cock to your entrance and was about to enter you, you pulled away from him and began to button up your dress.

           “Well, sir, it seems like your pain has relieved itself. I’ll go tell the doctor you’re feeling better.” This time, Dean roughly tore the dress and your bra from your body. He lined his cock up against you once again and sat up to where you were on your back and his body hovered above you ready to strike. Dean wrapped your legs around his hips and leaned over to whisper into your ear.

           “You’re going anywhere, baby. Not until this runs its course.” Dean nipped at your ear and groaned with satisfaction as he entered your tight, wet pussy. You moaned at the sudden full feeling that his cock provided once it was inside you.

           “Yes, sir.” You moaned out as he began to make a rhythm with his thrusts. Dean’s fingers found their way back to your clit as he kissed you. You felt your climax coming as soon as Dean’s mouth parted from yours and went down to suck and bite your neck. Dean must have sensed this as well because he began to thrust harder and faster into you and lifted your ass off the ground so that he could pound his cock even harder into your throbbing pussy.

           “Dean!” You moaned loudly as your orgasm came over you sending your eyes rolling into the back of your head. It wasn’t long as your pussy clenched around Dean’s cock that he was about to have his climax. You grabbed his face and brought it up to yours. Your eyes burned into his as you kissed him into his climax. Dean’s eyes rolled back as his hips sputtered and you felt his cock twitch as he emptied his cum inside you. Once his orgasm had finished, Dean brought his hand to your face and kissed you once again.

           “Thanks, baby. I feel better already.


End file.
